The Error
by ThePurpleRose
Summary: When Isabel has a vision, the fate of the Named is set in a different direction. Who is the black haired man entwined in Arkarian's past and the voice of the wall? Something is being hidden from the Named and they plan to find out what it is. PLEASE R&R!
1. Prologue

**AN: yeah, I know I probably shouldn't be developing this with all my other stories but I had an idea that I liked and thought I might as well**** use. I'm actually now reading some Drama notes for an essay right now too.**

**Anyway, I guess I better get started with this. It's set when Matt's away being trained by Dartemis.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GoT, so don't sue me; the only things I own in this are some aspects of the plot.**_

**Prologue**

She's sitting on the end of his bed, the woman in his dreams. He calls her that when he thinks of her but she is not a dream. He knows that she is not. She was real once, he is sure of it. He feels that he ought to know her as she reads him a story, seated at the end of his bed. Her hair is brown and pinned back out of the way while her blue eyes sparkle with intelligence and – he detects it first – love. She seems young, in her twenties, he guesses.

Every time he dreams, he sees her. She reads him a story. He falls asleep. Every time. But that's not all he sees in his dreams. If it were, they would not plague him. He never knew his mother. The woman was probably someone who looked after him for a while after she died. He wouldn't know; he can't remember anything before he was five.

The fake mother, he can cope with but not the fire and the screams. After the story, he knows will come the part of the dream he has been dreading.

_The boy is rudely awoken from his sleep by a crackling noise. He opens his eyes, realising that he's still not alone. She's there too, looking worriedly into the face of a black-haired man about the same age as her. His expression mirrors hers._

_After a momentary silence, during which, the boy keeps entirely still, she speaks, "Are you certain?"_

_The man nods, "however much I wish it is not so, I am certain she is here. She has come for you. You must leave. Take him and leave. I will deal with the intruder."_

"_You will do no such thing," She insists. "She knows nothing of your involvement. Let her think I am a minor enemy. Let her think I cannot take care of myself. I will escape and I will come to you."_

"_No," He whispers. "I will not allow it. I must deal with her. You are not suited to such a task. Take him. Keep him safe."_

"_You must take him. I remain to fight," she states._

_His eyebrows rise. "You will not be dissuaded?"_

"_No," She answers, defiance raiding from her._

_He looks away. "Then, however much it goes against every fibre of my being and pains me to do so, I must relent."_

_She sends him a small, sad smile. Her eyes sparkle. "Thank you." She risks a brave laugh. "Now, go on. Be off with you." She's already turning and walking towards the door. She spins around to face him pointing and raising her eyebrows. "And you keep him safe! Remember, I am the one who will have to pick up the pieces!"_

_He allows the corners of his mouth to turn upwards in a smile. "I will." Sobering up, he adds, "good luck."_

_She acknowledges his words with a nod. "And you."_

_The boy closes his eyes so the black-haired man does not find out he is awake. He is grasped and lifted up in strong arms. He hears the crackling sound get louder as a flood of warmth envelopes his body and he feels himself drifting off to sleep._

_He fights it, wanting to remain awake to find out what is happening her. He struggles then a distinctly female cry of pain breaks his concentration, mixed with the cackling of a different woman and a sharp intake of breath from the black-haired man carrying him. _

_With his concentration broken, the boy loses the battle against the warm energy and loses his consciousness._

"NO! NOT YET!" he yells, sitting bolt upright, sweat pouring off his body.

Breathing heavily, he hauls himself out of bed to reassure himself that he's safe in his own room. He makes his way into the kitchen area to grab a class of water. He might as well make a start on the work he's got to do; he won't get back to sleep tonight.

**AN: So, what do you think? It's a bit odd at first but it gets better in the next chapter, which I think will be in Ethan or Isabel's pov.**

**I really need feedback on this so: Please review :-p**


	2. Vision

AN: Yeah, I know I probably shouldn't be continuing this now but after I went and changed the first chapter, I thought (note: It's been ages since I changed the first chapter) why not

**AN: Yeah, I know I probably shouldn't be continuing this now but after I went and changed the first chapter, I thought (note: It's been ages since I changed the first chapter) why not? I felt like continuing this 'cause it's a bit more serious. The House of GoT sequel will be up in a while, I think.**

**I might have said this in the prologue but I'm saying it again just in case. This is set while Matt's being trained by Dartemis but before Neriah is captured by Marduke.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Marianne Curley. I'd be a bit worried if I was after I'd been going around doing coursework and writing fanfics. I'd think I'd finally cracked up although I probably went crazy years ago (Yep, your fault Nat!)!**_

**Isabel**

Friday! It's Friday! School's opened on a Friday! And there's actually a point to this? I was planning on spending the day with Arkarian but Matt isn't here to tell the school I'm ill so they'll phone home and mum will get all worried. So now I've got to listen to Mr Carter fending off questions from the class about his miraculously lucky escape with the space rock.

Ethan's sitting in front of me, doodling on his notebook, while Rochelle sits next to me rolling her eyes at Dillon, who is flicking rubber in her hair from behind her. Clearly, they're all finding this class as boring as I am and would probably all rather be training or something.

I sigh and follow Ethan's example with the doodling, dropping my cheek on my hand. A tingling sensation starts in my stomach and my sixth sense ignites warning bells in my head. My head starts pounding.

What if it's a vision? I've got to get out of here! This can't happen at school; people will think I'm weird or demented! Or an Order member might recognise me!

I raise my hand as high as I can, willing Mr Carter to pick me with my eyes. His eyes meet mine and he nods.

"Yes Isabel?"

My heart feels like it's in my skull, squashing my brain. "Can I go to the toilets pleas? I feel sick, sir."

I see a spark of worry in his eyes as he replies, "Yes."

I stand up to leave but he waves me back down.

"Wait," he says. "I'll send someone out there with you to make sure you're all right." He surveys the class and points to Rochelle, who is hissing at Dillon to stop throwing rubber at her. "Ms Thallimar, stop harassing Mr Sinclair (**AN: Dillon's Dillon Kirby in the Named but Lorian calls him Dillon Sinclair in the Key so I've just used the last one 'cause this is set in the Key**) and go with Ms Beckett to the toilets."

I silently thank Mr Carter as Rochelle and I leave the class. He's just made sure that if it is a vision, I've got a truthseer with me who can alert the other truthseers – mainly Arkarian.

My head is pounding but there's no bright light and it doesn't feel like a vision. Rochelle shoots me a sympathetic look.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

I shake my head, wincing as it makes the pounding even more intense. "I don't know," I croak. "Sixth sense. Could be a vision but it feels… different."

We just get into the toilets when the pressure in my head builds up to an unbearable level and my legs collapse underneath me. For a moment, the pressure relaxes and I open my mouth to assure Rochelle, who has dropped to her knees beside me and is babbling madly, that I'm fine, but then it contracts so quickly that the breath is sucked from me.

Instantly, the images fill my mind. They move so quickly I can barely keep up.

There's a wall engraved in a language I don't know. Then it's gone and replaced with a familiar blue haired figure asleep in a bed with the sheets untouched. It's Arkarian but younger. A small child. And a black haired man, walking away from him but still watching. His eyes show a mixture of emotions: fear, pain, love and something else, something more. It's like he regrets something. He tears his eyes away from the child and I see disgust, pure hatred.

That fades to black. Screams pierce my ears. Marduke comes into view through a stone archway as he crosses it.

"No! No! Stop! Please stop!" It's Rochelle. I can't see her but I hear her. She's sobbing.

And there I am, chained to the wall, struggling to escape. My vision zooms through the walls to Arkarian and Matt, rushing to our rescue. It goes black.

The images speed up so I don't witness a lot that will be of much use to the guard but I see a dagger dripping a black liquid mixed in with red blood and my sixth sense lurches into action. There is death in the future. Death by poison, delivered, I think, by that dagger.

The engraved wall flashes into view once more and I hear words spoken by an ancient, female voice.

"You must be ready. It is soon. You have been warned."

As I drift back into consciousness, I think I hear the same voice whisper.

"I am sorry."

**AN: I know it's short but it just felt right to end it there. The next chapter will be longer.**

**So what did you think? I know it's a bit cryptic at first but it gets better further in.**

**Reviews make me smile! Also, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Reviews inspire me to write.**

**So please review :-P**


	3. Prophecy

AN: Update-age

**AN: Update-age! Yay! See, I told you reviews inspire me to update quicker (and make me smile!)! So, I'm going to actually start typing now.**

**I have one thing to say before I start: The identities of the people in the prologue will be revealed during the story. Virtual cheese, cookies and milk to anyone who manages to guess who they are! Cheese, cookies and milk will be awarded at the end of the chapter in which the identities are revealed.**

**_Disclaimer: I own the plot and the prophecy I wrote but the rest is Marianne Curley's._**

**Ethan**

I follow Neriah and her dogs up to Arkarian's chambers, ignoring Dillon, who is practically drooling on his shoes as he walks next to me. His obsession with Neriah has gone too far. Arkarian has called a private meeting right after school and Dillon is still more interested in checking out Neriah.

I hope Isabel's okay. She didn't look so good when she left history earlier. Come to think of it, Rochelle didn't look so good when she came back into history either. I risk a quick glance at her. She's walking with Neriah, nodding as Neriah tells her about a load of random mundane things just for the sake of conversation.

She looks so pretty with the speckled sunlight shining on her hair through the leaves. I can't help but think of the way things could have been…

_No! Bad Ethan! She's your colleague now__!_ I scold myself.

I need to get those thoughts right out of my head. I've got to work with Rochelle so those feelings need to leave my system right now. I don't like Rochelle in that way. It's just because I've been around Dillon too much while he checks out random girls. Yes, that's the reason. I know it is.

"Ethan!" Dillon calls, waving his hand centimetres away from my nose. "You all right?"

"Yep," I reply as we step into the mountain. "I was just wondering what this meeting's about." It's not a total lie; I was wondering about the meeting to begin with.

We enter the sphere chamber to find that Dad, Jimmy, Mr Carter and Isabel are already there, seated on Arkarian's favourite stools. Isabel looks a little shaken but she manages a smile as I look her way, sitting down on the stool provided for me. Dillon immediately starts fidgeting (when does he ever stop?) and Rochelle examines her feet as if seeing them for the first time. Neriah just greets everyone pleasantly.

It doesn't take Arkarian long to materialise but when he does, he's not alone. With him is King Richard, newly healed and as jovial as ever. He recognises Isabel and me immediately.

"My dear lady Madeline," he greets Isabel.

"It's Isabel, sire," Isabel corrects.

King Richard's smile deepens. "But of course." He turns to me but is prevented from answering by Arkarian, who gestures to his to sit down on an oak chair while he himself sits on a stool.

Calm as ever, Arkarian explains, "I have to get straight to the point. Isabel had a strange, vision-like experience earlier today. I have relayed the information to my father and he has called a full meeting with the tribunal… and us named."

"But I haven't been initiated yet!" Neriah protests.

Dillon states, "And I'm not actually named. Does this mean Ner and I don't get to go?"

Arkarian continues, "All of us in this room will be going. The meeting is set to happen right now. Jimmy has assured Isabel's mother that she is safe on a hiking expedition with him, Shaun, Ethan, Dillon and Neriah. The same excuse had been made for all of you."

King Richard waves his hand, producing a vial of dark blue liquid that splits into a glass full for each of us. He distributes one to each of us. "Drink these," he instructs. "You will fall into a deep sleep and be able to be transported to Athens immediately. If I were you, I would make myself comfortable on the floor."

We all do as he says. The last thing I hear before the weightless feeling of transportation kicks in is the whooshing sound that signifies the disappearance of King Richard and Arkarian.

I struggle to keep my footing as I land in the circular chamber the tribunal meet in, in Athens. It must be important; I haven't even been given a tunic, I'm still in my school uniform.

"Seat yourselves in the centre of the circle." The voice of Lorian seems to come out of nowhere before he materialises in his position at the head of the circle.

I notice that we've all been given stools to sit on in the centre of the circle and plonk my bum down on one of them, in between Isabel and Neriah. Now, I notice that the tribunal are in an equally dishevelled state, with none of them in robes.

Lord Penbarin is in a pair of yellow trousers with a short red tunic over the top and a sword at his waist. That strikes me as odd; all of the tribunal are armed with weapons – including the immortal. Lady Arabella, immediately to the right of the immortal, is so close to the edge of the stool that a sudden gust of wind might knock her off it.

I've never seen the tribunal members so on edge! Mind you, I've never seen the tribunal in anything but their ceremonial clothing. My eyes stop at the immortal as I glance around the chamber once more. There's something weird about the guard's leader and it's not that he's wearing a pair of black trousers with a white shirt and a sword dangling from his waist instead of the long tunics he usually favours. It's something else…

His eyes open, and he speaks, looking at each of us in turn. "Matt will be joining us shortly. My brother will be explaining to him what I am explaining to you."

Brother? So Matt's being trained by an immortal. Isabel suspects Matt's trainer could be his father. If he is then Matt could be immortal!

"Firstly, Isabel's vision should be shown to you all so that everyone can build up a picture of what may take place." The immortal's hands do a wide sweep of the chamber.

The temperature drops and my eyelids feel strangely heavy. I take this as a cue to close my eyes. The moment I do, images pour into my mind.

The first is of a wall that vaguely resembles the wall on which the prophecy is written, complete with the coded writing, only not our code because I can't see any warped English letters.

Next, I spot a tuft of blue hair under bed covers. It's Arkarian but younger. Walking away from him is a man with black hair. I study him and feel a flash of recognition but I still don't know who he is. He sure doesn't look very happy whoever he is!

A feminine scream makes me jump as the image changes. I'm watching through a stone archway. I spy the reason for the scream: Marduke, crossing the archway.

"No! No! Stop! Please stop!" That's Rochelle! And she's crying!

Before I have a chance to dwell on what's going on, I see Isabel chained to the wall struggling furiously. Then my vision zooms through the wall to Arkarian and Matt on their way to liberate them. I don't think I've ever seen Arkarian's eyes radiate that much fury

Among the next wave of images, I spot a woman with her greying hair pulled on top of her head into a bun. Her eyes are warm and brown. She could be some relation to Isabel and Matt.

The tip of a dagger in a pool of black liquid and red blood flashes into view then everything slows down and I spot the wall from the fist image once again.

"You must be ready. It is soon. You have been warned." It's definitely a woman not one I have ever spoken to.

As I become aware of the room around me again, I hear her whisper to me. "I am sorry."

I don't look back at what I saw in much detail; the immortal will probably explain it. At least, I'm assuming that's why we've been brought here. I fix my eyes on the immortal. Lorian is frowning, eyes downcast. I turn my focus to the other named and see that only Isabel and Arkarian are alert, apart from the tribunal and Lorian of course.

The door swings open to reveal Matt with a person I could not mistake for anyone but the brother Lorian was talking about earlier. Looking at them together, I would say Lorian definitely looks older than his brother, probably something to do with his expression and their eye colour is different; Lorian's eyes are violet while his brother's are yellow/gold.

Matt silently produces a stool and sets it beside his sister before plonking himself on it. We all sit in silence, waiting for everyone to come around. Dillon is the last one to do so.

"Whoa! When did you appear?" He exclaims, pointing at Matt.

Matt grins but doesn't say anything. I follow his gaze and see that the immortal is standing.

He speaks in a language I've never heard, regarding his brother thoughtfully. The other immortal replies in the same language, nodding and smiling. Lorian waves his hand saying something else in that language then turns to us.

"You all saw the vision," he states. "It seems a change of plan has shown itself at last. We have not been completely honest with you but, in our defence, there was no need to be." He runs his fingers through his hair. "Where to start?"

"The beginning?" His brother puts in helpfully.

Lorian smiles cryptically, "But which one, Dartemis?"

Dartemis shrugs. "You're the leader of the Guard."

Lorian laughs and mutters something in that strange language he used earlier. Then he composes himself and continues. "I can only tell you what you need to know. I am not deliberately hiding things from you. You must understand that." He pauses. "There is a prophecy- not your prophecy; that one is a mere guide and I have already told you that it can change. No, this one is fixed. No human. No other entity can alter the course of this prophecy. It is beyond us and is in a code most difficult to crack."

"But we have done it," Dartemis finishes.

"_You_ have done it," Lorian corrects.

Dartemis retorts, "You found it. If you hadn't then this new prophecy would be well, new to us and we would be unprepared for what will happen next."

"Get on with it!" Lorian commands. "We have limited time before rift storm hits! It will demolish our enchantments and you will be no longer safe!"

"You're grouchy," Dartemis observes. "You shouldn't work so hard." He notices the look his brother is giving him. "All right! All right! I'm doing it!"

"You can skip the first verse," Lorian informs him. "It has already happened so is not relevant."

"I will." He clears his throat. "It is very old so is a little confusing but not impossible to comprehend.

_Before the eight stones stir once more_

_Suspicious __she, seeded of evil, shall with evil seed_

_In the fixed decider when the ethereal one watches_

_Whose warnings participants must heed._

_Many shall watch the rise and fall_

_Of t__he tested one and the lost_

_No end but beginnings forced to occur for all_

_For those named and enlisted._

_For the third that is half of the first_

_Many are watching to support_

_And the half soul must aid her own_

_In wait for aid from the waiting not of earth._

_A struggling battle with the recent past shall follow_

_With the eight in wait_

_To step in from the shadows_

_But is the test is won and fate changed?_

_Open window._

See, it makes little sense," Dartemis finishes. "Especially the end note of 'Open window',"

"If you encounter a locked door, try the window," Lorian comments.

Dartemis raised one eyebrow. "Where did that little pearl of wisdom come from?"

"Just something a healer told me," he replies. "I think it may be telling us there is more than one path to take. That or if you can't find a path then make your own." He clears his throat. "Anyway, we are out of time. Continue to train as much as possible. We meet again tomorrow night when the rift storm has blown over."

He waves his hands and the transportation feeling kicks in. I only have time for one thought before I lose consciousness.

What's a rift storm?

**AN: It's taken my ages to finish writing this chapter! Jimothy came to sit on Dartemis' entrance then on the prophecy, which I know is kinda bad. Sorry about the dullness of this chapter but I had to put it in for the action to start in the next chapter.**

**For anyone who thinks they get what the prophecy was predicting, I will give a virtual cookie for every person guessed correctly and every line worked out correctly.**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed the last chapters and those who review this chapter!**

**Please review! :-p**

**P.S. Reviews inspire me to update quicker! ;-D**


	4. Traitor

**AN: Yeah… We've already established that I don't update particularly quickly and I've actually got a chapter for one of my Eragon fanfics half finished so I should really be updating that but oh well, I'm doing this now.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GoT but I do own the plot!**_

**Isabel**

This time, I am given a tunic – with the coveted gold sash – before I run to join the others in the circular chamber the tribunal initiations are always held in. I bet I'm the last one to arrive. I'm really late; I couldn't get to sleep.

Sure enough, I am the last one there. All eyes are on me as I settle on my stool. I manage to drag mine off my feet for long enough to notice that Dartemis is here in the place of Lorian. As brothers, they are so alike that at first I didn't notice, but Dartemis looks strangely out of place at the head of the circle even though the tribunal are obviously happy enough that he's there.

He doesn't stand up to speak like Lorian would have done. It seems that no matter how alike they may look, they do not share the same personality.

"My brother will not be with us today but he has entrusted me with a set of instructions for you," he explains, awkwardly. "The thing you must understand is that this will be the most important thing you have ever done – and ever will do for some of you here – and definitely the most important and most dangerous thing I ever do. For Lorian, I am not quite so sure but this will be difficult." He takes a breath. "I must confirm before I begin that all of you will commit to this new mission. If you do not wish to participate, you will not be stripped of your memories but I warn you, the prophecy is likely to drag us all into it somehow – even the most strong-willed and powerful of us. Will you commit yourselves to the fulfilment of the new prophecy – the defeat of Lathenia and all other evils?"

Lady Arabella cuts in, "What do you mean by the term 'all other evils'?"

Dartemis makes no move to hide his surprise. "My dear lady Arabella, I did expect you of all people to have doubts!" he admits.

Lady Arabella smiles. "You know me better than to believe that. I am committed to seeing this through to the very end. I am merely curious. Humour me."

The tribunal definitely act differently toward Dartemis – less formally. They do not treat him as a leader.

"The truth is that I am not sure what else we will be facing yet." He shudders. "I get the feeling that it is unmistakably evil, more so than Lathenia, and that it is getting closer. Lorian knows more than I. He keeps it hidden but I know he knows something important. If he drops his guard even slightly, I will find out what he has hidden. I suspect he has worked out some of the prophecy. That was what he was doing when I tried to get under his guard earlier."

He clears his throat. "If any of you object to facing these evils, you must speak up now or I will assume you are committed to our cause."

For a long moment, silence reigns.

Dartemis breaks the silence, looking pleased. "Good. I see my brother chooses his elite well. Dillon, Neriah, my brother will organise your initiations for a soon as possible." His vibrant eyes lock onto Matt. "Matthew, do you remember the heavenly realm?"

Matt nods but doesn't speak.

"You will be leading a group on a mission there. Lady Arabella will brief you early tomorrow morning. Your group will consist of Rochelle, Ethan and Dillon. You must all converge by the lakeside at nine o'clock in the morning, earth time," Dartemis announces, turning his attention to Arkarian. "Arkarian, you will lead the group of Isabel and Neriah to the underworld. I will be briefing you at the end of this meeting if you will stay behind."

"I will," Arkarian agrees.

Dartemis' smile widens. "Shaun and Jimmy will spend the day draining and repairing the city of Veridian, which leads us to Marcus Carter." He turns his head to get a better view of where Mr Carter sits between Shaun and Jimmy. The smile is gone from his face. "You too will remain behind. Lorian wishes to talk with you. Before you ask, I do not know the reason, only that you are to wait for his return if he does not arrive before the end of this meeting." He regards the tribunal members around him for a moment. "Do any of the tribunal have anything to add?"

There is a moment of silence before the door swings open and Lorian steps through, looking absolutely furious. His expression calms as he sees that the Named and Dartemis are present.

"I have-" Dartemis begins.

Lorian interrupts, "I know." With that, he beckons to Mr Carter. "Join me in the circle, Marcus."

Mr Carter obeys, coming to a few feet away from the immortal's furious gaze. "My lord," he greets, inclining his head, respectfully.

Lorian produced a stool, commanding Mr Carter to use it. Once seated, Mr Carter keeps his eyes to the ground. Lorian stalks around him.

"Have you any idea why I have called you out here?" he enquires, coldly.

"Could it be because of recklessness at the school? I am sorry, my lord, but it was worth it knowing I had saved lives. I though I was discreet."

"You _have_ been discreet," the immortal snaps. "Other than that, have you any other ideas why you are here?"

He shakes his head. "No, my lord," he answers meekly.

"Then shall I tell you?"

Mr Carter hesitates. "Yes, my lord," he decides.

"You are not wondering what you could have done wrong in many years of faithful service as you should be, as Shaun or Jimmy would be, no you are wondering if I've figured out your little secret. Did you really think that I would not see straight through you?"

Mr Carter remains silently shaking with fear, under the immortal's intense interrogation. The immortal lunges forwards so that his face is only centimetres away from Mr Carter's.

"Answer me!" he demands, in the closest thing to a shout I have ever heard him use.

"I-I don't know what you m-mean, my lord," Mr Carter stammers.

I recognise disgust under the anger in Lorian's voice. "And still you lie! How long did you honestly expect to last under my nose? How long did you expect me to leave you alive once I found out?"

"I… I…" Mr Carter is beyond speech with fear.

"Now you're asking yourself how long I have known what you are. I will tell you. I have known since I first initiated you that you are not what you seem to be. I supplied you with false information, leaving just enough of the truth that you would not be killed. You bought me more time with your false spying. I used it to win missions we may not have usually managed, but I have no need of you now and since you did not change your ways in the time I so graciously allowed you, it is time for you to be exposed as what you really are. Anything you wish to admit to? Confess now and I may be a little more lenient."

"I-I… I'm sorry, my lord! She made me do it! She threatened me! She said she was going to kill my family if I didn't agree! Please," Mr Carter begs. "Please don't kill me! I'll do anything, my lord! Anything!"

"I take it you know the penalty for betraying the Guard?" Lorian questions coolly.

"Don't kill me! Please!" Mr Carter pleads, sobbing.

"You are a traitor. Be thankful I have shown you the mercy of speaking with you before we judge you," Lorian states, turning to the two circles of people. "Marcus Carter, the man you have all trusted and accepted as a member of your team, is a traitor! This man is a spy for the Goddess of Chaos! And he will be punished!"

But I trusted Mr Carter! We all trusted Mr Carter! We thought he was a hero! All this time, I've been talking to, working with, and being friendly to a _traitor_! Ethan always said he had a bad feeling about Mr Carter and with his instincts, I should have believed him.

"But- but what about my trial?" Mr Carter asks.

Lorian turns to his tribunal. "Having seen the evidence with your own eyes, do any of you disagree that Marcus Carter is guilty of breaking his vows and double crossing the Guard and those in it?"

"No, my lord," is the unanimous verdict.

"There, your trial is complete," Lorian announces. "It is time for your punishment."

Mr Carter throws himself on the floor at the immortal's feet, tears streaming down his cheeks and pleas flowing out of his mouth. "Please! Please don't kill me! Please!"

Lorian takes a step back, away from the trembling heap at his feet. "I would have thought my sister would choose her spies to have a spine, or at least some degree of intelligence. I will not pity you. Your punishment will be no less for your begging. Now rise and take your seat."

Mr Carter does as Lorian commands but does not try to look at him.

The immortal places his hinds on either side of Mr Carter's head. "I am not going to kill you," he states. "No, the punishment you are about to receive will be much worse. After you have been punished, you will be locked in a cell here for such a time as I see fit that you have learnt the lesson I am trying to teach you. After that, I will decided if I am going to wipe your memories or strip you beck to apprentice status or otherwise." He turns to his tribunal. "Does that seem a fair punishment to you?"

The tribunal all agree vocally. I agree silently while Dillon blurts out, "What if he turns against us again?"

"He will not," Lorian answers. "But if he did then he would be an enemy and I would not hesitate to kill him." He turns his attention to Mr Carter. "I give you the gift of enlightenment."

Blue light crackles like electricity as it jumps from Lorian's hands into Mr Carter, cries out in pain. Lorian steps back as he starts to writhe on the floor screaming.

"Lorian!" Dartemis calls out, horrified.

"I merely let him know what we have been through in this war and what we are fighting for," Lorian explains. "The truth hurts."

Dartemis says something in that weird language he and Lorian both know but we don't. A mixture of emotions are in his voice. I recognise regret, grief and admiration with the possibility of something else thrown in there too.

Lorian waves the comment away with his hand, regarding his remaining nine Named. "I trust you all know where you are meeting tomorrow?" he enquires, pausing as we all nod; everyone except Dillon is speechless after what just happened with Mr Carter. "Good. This meeting is over."

He waves his hand again and the feeling of transportation kicks in.

I wonder what we're in for tomorrow before I am once again asleep in my own bed.

**AN: I know this is a really bad chapter but all the action starts next chapter and I needed Mr Carter to be found out in this chapter for it to work. Next chapter, we find out about the mission and the prophecy starts to unfold… Gradually…**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You people rock my socks!**

**REVIEW REPLIES! (Yeah, I've actually put some in for chapter 3!)**

**Sadie193**** – Yeah, Jimothy can be seriously annoying at times!**

**2lazy2login**** – Thanks! Sorry about the wait and the poor quality of this chapter…**

**Lunalux**** – Thank you! Ah, you'll have to wait and see about the grey haired lady… Same for Neriah… but they're good guesses! When I do the chapters things are revealed in, you may have won a cookie… Watch this space… And again, sorry for the wait!**

**If you're reading this, please review! Reviews make my day and make me update quicker!**


End file.
